Kiss
by LawlietLovesChocolate
Summary: Levi is exhausted and wants nothing more than to go to sleep. Eren, however, isn't going to let the Corporal get away from him so easily. Eren x Levi. Rated M for some bad language and, well... Ereri! This is my first time trying to write a romantic/smutty fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's bad.
1. Chapter 1

**He was going to kill that brat.**

"Heichou! Wait!"

He quickened his pace. Levi wanted nothing to do with that brat. He was completely exhausted; fully drained of his energy, and he desired nothing more than to lay down and go to sleep.

The time was past midnight, and the rest of his squad was already dreaming soundly.

But _no. _The green-eyed teenager would _not _let the Corporal go to sleep.

"W-wait! H-heichou! Levi Heichou!" Eren hollered anxiously.

_**Just stop following me already! Why must you be so persistent, you brat…?!**_

Levi continued to walk faster and faster, until he was practically running away from Eren.

"Please! Stop running away from me! I have to tell you something. It's urgent!"

_**Just give up… There's no point in avoiding him anymore. If I don't talk to him now, he'll keep me awake all night.**_

Levi gradually slowed his pace, until he wasn't walking anymore. He sluggishly turned around to face Eren. He was at least 10 feet away from where Levi was standing.

"Hurry up, brat! I don't have all night." Levi stated coldly.

Eren swiftly rushed up to the Corporal and stared at him anxiously. His face was plastered with a shy expression, and his cheeks appeared to have a slight blush.

Levi let out a great sigh and rolled his eyes, clearly irritated by Eren, "Whatever you want to tell me better be worth my time because I'm-"

He was abruptly cut off by Eren's lips being smashed against his. Levi let out a quiet gasp, and he attempted to escape from the younger man, but before he could do anything Eren had pushed him up against the wall and had grasped both of Levi's hands firmly. Eren showed no sign of letting Levi go anytime soon.

In a normal situation, Levi would've been able to overcome Eren. But since he was so exhausted, he was almost completely powerless compared to the teenager.

_**Fuck… I need to find a way out of this!**_

Even though faced with an obvious disadvantage, Levi still attempted to escape from the younger boy's grasp. He writhed uncomfortably, trying to find any possible way to get away from him. But the answer was simple; **Levi could not get away from Eren.**

However, as the kiss drew on longer, he gradually stopped fighting Eren, and Levi didn't understand why.

_**What? Why am I not fighting him anymore?! I can't let Eren control me…!**_

But Levi _did_ let Eren control him. He eventually began to give into it, and began to kiss Eren back passionately. Eren barely opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into the shorter man's cavern. Levi let out a pleasurable moan. He had never experienced anything like this before. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, _completely _and _utterly _wrong, but the pleasure he got from it was worth the humiliation and wrongness. They continued to French Kiss, both of them moaning loudly, not caring if anyone heard them.

After at least a minute had passed, the two men finally broke the kiss. They panted heavily, both of them exhausted from the long kiss. Levi eventually lifted his head up to look at Eren, "C-could you please let go of my hands now?"

"Oh! S-sure! I didn't realize I was still holding onto you." Eren panted nervously as he finally took his hands off of the shorter man's.

They both stared at each other for a while, until Eren finally broke the silence, "You're blushing."

"Of course I'm blushing, brat! Who wouldn't be after experiencing _that?! _And you're blushing too!" Levi exclaimed, sounding embarrassed.

Eren closed his eyes and chuckled softly.

"Hey! What the hell are you laughing at?!"

The green-eyed boy opened his eyes once more and said, "Oh, nothing…"

"Tch. Whatever." the shorter man said sharply.

"We should probably go to bed now, Corporal." the younger man said softly.

"What do you mean by '_we'?! _You still have to sleep in the dungeon, you know."

Eren stared at Levi with big puppy eyes.

_**...Fuck...**_

"Fine. You can sleep with me tonight."

"Yes!" Eren exclaimed joyfully.

Levi began to walk away from Eren, even more exhausted than he was before.

"Now hurry up and follow me before I change my mind!"

"_Yes, Sir."_


	2. Chapter 2

Levi was the first to wake up.

The first thing he noticed was that he was _completely _naked.

_**What…**_

He sluggishly rolled over so he was facing the other side of the bed. Laying next to Levi was a naked, sleeping teenage boy with emerald-green eyes. _Eren._

Levi's and Eren's clothes were clumsily scattered on the floor.

_**Oh… I remember now.**_

The Corporal and the brat had fucked.

"Oh shit." Levi said as all of the events of the previous night returned to him.

* * *

"_Nghh… E-eren…" the Corporal moaned softly._

"_Mmm… you feel so good inside, Heichou…" Eren gasped in response as he thrusted his cock into the shorter man._

"_Go faster… p-please…" Levi slurred desperately._

"_What was that, Heichou?" the teenager said teasingly._

"_Faster… go faster… make me come..."_

_Levi was almost at his climax. He felt a tight, warm feeling building up down by his cock._

_Eren smirked devilishly, "Not until you beg for it, you naughty little thing."_

_The younger man slowed his pace down until he almost wasn't even thrusting at all._

"_N-no… please…"_

"_I won't let you come until you're screaming and begging for me."_

"_Eren… Eren…!" Levi moaned weakly._

_Eren leaned down and whispered into the Corporal's ear, "That won't do."_

_Tears began to well up in Levi's eyes. He was so close._

"_E-eren… I b-beg of you… please! Just do it…" the man exclaimed desperately._

"_Still not good enough." Eren purred quietly._

"_Faster, faster, go f-faster…! Keep fucking me, Eren! I don't care how rough it is, __**just make me come!**_" _Levi wailed loudly._

"_That's better." Eren smirked as he thrust his cock into the Corporal, faster than he had before._

_Levi shrieked in delight as he got nearer and nearer to his climax._

"_Heichou…" the teenager moaned deliciously._

_The Corporal arched his back in sheer pleasure._

"_Eren… I-I'm gonna-"_

_He came just as Eren did inside of Levi._

"_H-heichou…" the younger man panted as he slowly pulled his cock out of Levi's hole._

"_W-we need to do t-this more often." the shorter man whispered tiredly._

_Eren leaned down and gently kissed the top of Levi's ear, "We do."_

* * *

Levi grabbed Eren and shook him furiously.

"Wake up, shitty brat." he yelled sharply.

Eren slowly opened his eyes.

"What…? Lev- I mean, Heichou?" the teenager said, clearly confused.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Levi questioned coldly.

Eren thought for a moment, until he eventually let out a gasp of surprise.

"Y-yes, Sir. I remember." he muttered awkwardly. His face was a deep shade of red.

_**How the hell can this be the same man from last night?! Right now he just seems so innocent and clueless…**_

Levi let out an irritated sigh.

"D-do you love me, Heichou?" the younger man inquired anxiously.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't have let you fuck me last night." the Corporal replied flatly.

"That's good to know." Eren said happily.

Levi moved closer to Eren and rest his head on the boy's chest.

"I actually do love you, though." the Corporal whispered softly.

_ "I know."_


End file.
